Cielella
by ghostgal4
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive never pictured himself at a ball, dancing with a prince, but here he was. If only the night could last forever, but soon, midnight will strike and the night will end...       A new take on Cinderella
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in the moderately sized town known as London, England, lived a king and his beautiful wife. The king who ruled over London was strict but fair. His town was prosperous, and the people who lived there were never ones to complain...much. Most people never knew the kings first name. They called him King Michaelis. The Michaelis family had ruled over London for as long as anyone could remember. And yet, another family lived in the palace as well. The Faustus' were relatives of Michaelis family. Though they held no power, they lived a life of luxury. There were times where members of the Faustus' family tried to overthrow the Michaelis', however none of them succeeded.

After some time, the queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The boy quickly became the talk of the town, not only because he was a prince, but because he was quite handsome, even being so young. He had midnight black tresses and his eyes were a crimson red. The king and queen decided to name the prince, Sebastian.

Soon after the boy's birth, the queen fell ill to a rare illness that was fatal. Within months the queen died. The death of the queen brought great sorrow throughout the kingdom. For weeks a crowd of people would line up at the castle to pay their respects. The king was devastated by the loss of his wife, but he refused to let that get to him, as he had a kingdom to run, and a son to raise.

King Michaelis ran the kingdom with the same heart as before, but he never let it get in the way of spending time with his son. He vowed that he would always be there for the boy, and never let his kingly duties get in way. As the years went by, the two became extremely close and Sebastian began to grow into a handsome and wise young man.

In another part of London, on December fourteenth, just over three years after the birth of Sebastian, a boy was born into the noble family of the Phantomhives. They decided that they would name him Ciel. The child had bluish-gray hair and pale white skin. But, the most interesting feature upon him was his bi-colored eyes. One of his eyes was a bright blue. The other was a glowing purple, with a symbol in the middle. The symbol was a bright purple circle with a five pointed start inside of it. Although Ciel's parents, Vincent and Rachael Phantomhive, were confused by his puzzling eyes, they treated him as though both his eyes were the same. Although, for their son's sake, they made him wear an eye patch to prevent rumors from spreading around the town. The boy grew up in a loving household and was as happy as can be.

I would love to say that Ciel's life remained joyous and his family whole, but I'm afraid that our story would be quite dull if that were to happen. No, our story begins on the night of Ciel's tenth birthday, which would be the start of a series of life altering events about to take place.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, first off I would like to say, thank you for taking the time to read my story! This is basically a twist on the fairytale Cinderella. If you don't like Yaoi then this is not the story for you ;). Hope you like it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Two figures crept slowly down a long hallway. The two moved as quietly as they could, not daring to make a single sound. With the curtains drawn over the windows, the hallway was pitch-black. The darkness, while it concealed them nicely, also had its disadvantages, which the taller of the two figured out the hard way. The figure caught his foot on a nearby bench and nearly crashed to the floor. A variety of curse words fell from the stranger's mouth, only to be cut off by a hand covering its mouth. The other figure hushed the first and sent a glare. The first stranger moved away from the hand before smiling sheepishly. After walking a few more feet, they came to a large double door. They looked at each other before slowly opening it. They tiptoed inside and shut the door softly. They then proceeded to make their way over to a sleeping form. In the bed was a small boy with blue-gray hair, wrapped up in an oversized blanket. The nodded to each other before taking a deep breath and shouting…

"Happy Birthday, Ciel!"

The little boy bolted upright and gave a small shout of surprise. He looked in shock at the two people in his room before a bright smile appeared on his face. "Mother! Father!" He cried. The said Father reached down and scooped up the birthday boy, who let out a squeal of joy and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"So, how old is my baby boy today?" Ciel's mother Rachel asked.

Ciel stuck out both hands facing up, fingers spread apart. "Ten!" He replied proudly.

"My goodness, he sure is growing up fast, isn't he Vincent."

"He sure is," Vincent smiled. The little family stayed like that for several minutes before Vincent broke the silence. "Why don't you get dressed and then come down stairs. We will have breakfast, and then we have a surprise for you."

"Okay!" Ciel cheered.

After breakfast Ciel's parents told him about the surprise. After his father got back from work, they were going to have a small party (small because Ciel didn't like big parties), then his father was going to give him a present, and lastly he was going to be able to sleep in his parent's bed for the night. The rest of the day, Ciel was having difficulty keeping his excitement contained. He tried to find things to do, but nothing kept his attention for long. His mother spent time playing with him, but she too had things that needed to be done. At one point Ciel went to the kitchen where the cook was making dinner. Ciel loved to watch the cook work. Especially when it came to him making sweets. Occasionally the cook would let the curious boy help make things.

After bugging the cook for a while, Ciel made his way up to his room and decided to play with his toys. He wasn't up there very long when an explosion shook the mansion. Ciel ran to his door and flung it open, only to see a thick cloud of black smoke rocketing towards him. He quickly slammed the door shut and ran into the corner of his room. He sunk down to a sitting position and curled his knees to his chest. He watched, terrified as the smoke seeped through the cracks in the door. The smoke inched its way towards him like a deadly snake. All Ciel could think to do was curl into himself even more.

A voice made its way to Ciel's ears. "Ciel! Ciel where are you?" The voice called.

"I am in here!" Ciel cried.

The door slammed open and Ciel's mother rushed in. Grabbing his hand she pulled him to his feet and said urgently. "Sweetie, we need to get out of here!" Ciel could only nod and follow after his mother.

The two ran though the burning house, smoke filling their lungs and stinging their eyes. They had to dodge falling debris as it broke loose from the flames. Ciel was feeling the effects of the smoke and running, slowing him down considerably. His breath came in ragged gasps and he felt his limbs begin to fail him; he was having another asthma attack. Rachel turned and picked up the struggling boy, holding him tightly to her chest.

She was almost at the front door; she could see the wide double doors that were once golden, but were now blackened by soot. Hope filled her heart as she doubled her efforts to reach her goal. However, fate would not be so kind to the young mother. A loud snap echoed though the room and she had just enough time push her son out of harm's way, before an overhead plank came crashing down upon her.

Ciel cried out as he was forcefully shoved from his mother's arms. He landed with a hash thump, crying out as his body was jarred. Ciel let out a cough before rolling over to find his mother. "Mo-"he stopped as his eyes rested upon his fallen mother. She was trapped underneath the fiery beam, completely still and unmoving. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to her. Tears poured from his eyes as grabbed his mother's arm and began pulling. "Come on mommy, we need to go!" Ciel begged desperately. "Please mother, wake up! PLEASE!" Giving up on freeing his mother that way, Ciel turned his attention to the plank. He reached his hands out, only to pull his hands back with a cry of pain from the scorching heat of the fire.

Ciel looked around for something, anything that could get his mother out, but his vision was becoming too bleary from the smoke and the lack of air reaching his lungs. All he could do was fall down to his knees, tug on his mother's hand, and pray for her to wake up.

The grieving boy let out a squeak of surprise when two hands grabbed him and he was lifted into the air. Ciel looked up to see the worried face of his father. The next instant, they were outside and semi-fresh air-filled his lungs. Ciel began to cough violently and Vincent picked up his pace, desperate to get his son somewhere safe.

"Wait!" Ciel chocked out. "Mother is still back there!" Vincent gazed sadly at him. When Vincent had come home, he did not expect to find his mansion ablaze. When he didn't see his family outside he threw caution to the wind and ran inside. What greeted him broke his heart. His son was tugging on the arm of his fallen mother, crying desperately for her to get up. He knew that his beloved wife was gone with just one look at her. Her chest wasn't moving and her body was slowly burning. Even though it hurt him to leave his lover, he knew that he could not save her, so he grabbed his son and ran.

He knew he had to get his son to the healers, his asthma was killing him. The only problem was that his mansion was out in the country, far from any healer. Also, all of his horses had run away from the fire, so he had no transportation. Still not giving up, he found the main road and continued running. After running for several minutes the sound of hoofs reached Vincent's ears. He slowed down and listened, praying that it was someone who would help. He was in luck. When the driver of the horse-drawn cart, filled with all kinds of fruit and vegetables, saw them he brought his horse to a halt and asked them if they needed help. Vincent smiled gratefully and told him that they needed to go the healers as fast as they could; that his son needed medical attention. The driver told them to hop on and they sped off.

The days following the death of Rachel were hard on the broken family. Vincent took several days off of work to comfort his son as well as deal with his own grief. Ciel spent his days locked up in his room of the town house they stayed in. Whenever someone would try and talk to him, Ciel would look of blankly off into the distance. Vincent tried to council his son but it ended up being fruitless. Nightmares plagued the young boy's dreams and he often woke up screaming. He father was always there for him when woke up from a nightmare, holding him in his arms and whispering comforting words. One night, after a partially terrifying dream, Vincent found out that Ciel blamed himself for the death of Rachel. Vincent had been rather shocked to hear that. He did not blame his son for the death of his wife. The fire was not his fault, nor was the fallen plank. Still, Ciel believed that she died because he failed to free her. Vincent tried his best to reassure Ciel that he was not to blame. No matter what he said though, doubt still lingered in Ciel's mind.

A few months after the fire, things were starting to settle down. Vincent was doing his best to return their life to normal. He resumed his position at the Funtom Toy Company and started rebuilding the mansion. Ciel, noticing that his father was trying, did his best to follow in his father's footsteps. He came out of his room more and started acting like his old self. Though he still grieved over the loss of his mother, he made a vow to at least try and live his life to the fullest. He knew his mother would have wanted it that way.

Vincent still felt like something was missing; that he could be doing something more to help his son. His answer came in the form of a lady. Rachel's sister to be more precise. Her name was Angelina Durless, though everyone just called her Madam Red. She got the nickname from the fact that she was always seen wearing nothing but red. From her hair to her shoes, she was red…minus her skin. She currently worked at the local healer's station as a nurse in London.

Madam Red had always had a love for Vincent, but her sister had been chosen to be his bride. Though heartbroken, Angelina found love from another man, and they were soon married. Everything seemed perfect until she found out that she could not bear any children. Not being able to stand his wife so crestfallen, he suggested adopting. Soon, the two of them had their little boy, Alois. They had lived happily together until her husband died from being trampled by a rampaging horse.

When Vincent had brought Ciel to the healers, Madam Red was the one who treated him. She had been shocked and devastated at the news of her sister's death. Though she had always been jealous of her sister, she could not bring herself to hate her. The two decided to stay in touch and she visited Vincent several times a week. Before Rachel's death, the two families had not been able to spend much time together. Between Angelina's working schedule and finding time to spend with her son, she rarely made it over to see her sister. Ciel and Alois had only met each other a handful of times. When Angelina had adopted Alois, he was already five years old. Ciel was just turning four.

One day when Madam Red decided to visit, Vincent admitted to her that he felt like he wasn't giving Ciel everything he needed. He felt like Ciel needed a mother. Angelina also confessed that she too felt the same for Alois: that he needed a father. Only six months after Rachel's death, a wedding was planned for the union of Vincent Phantomhive and Angelina Durless.

Ciel wasn't thrilled about accepting another woman into his life, even if it was his Aunt, but he could see that it was making his father happy. He did his best to put on a smile at the wedding and keep it there. Soon after the wedding, the mansion was fully rebuilt and the new family moved back in. Seeing the house for the first time brought sorrow back to Ciel. Vincent had a feeling that it would happen so he spent the next few days with Ciel, just trying to get a smile back on his face. His plan worked and soon Ciel had his bright smile back.

Ciel decided to try and give his new mother and brother a chance, so he started trying to talk to them more. It was not received well. Madam Red acted very cold to Ciel, most of the time ignoring him unless Vincent was around. As for Alois, he liked to tease Ciel, and not a playful teasing either. The constant teasing was getting on Ciel's nerves, so he asked Madam Red to talk to Alois. She had dismissed it with a wave of her hand saying that he needed to grow up and stop being so sensitive. He found that nothing he did was making a difference and he wanted to tell his father but something stopped him. His father seemed calmer and less stressed than he had in months. He just couldn't bring himself to ruin that peace. So, he just gridded his teeth and put up with it.

Vincent was not totally blind to the tension between Ciel and Madam Red, so he decided to talk to her about it. "I've noticed you and Ciel are having a little trouble getting close to each other," he said to her calmly.

"I don't know why," Madam Red pouted. "He just doesn't seem to want to open up to me."

"Maybe it's because you haven't been spending enough time with him."

"I spend time with him!" She snapped before retorting. "What about you? Have you been trying to spend time with Alois?"

Vincent paused before answering. "Why don't we each take one of the boys out for the day tomorrow? I will take Alois and you take Ciel. We can have a day with them to get to know them better."

Inside Madam Red was scowling at the idea, but put on a smile and nodded her head. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Great!" Vincent smiled. "I will go tell the kids."

The next day the two groups left the mansion. Alois was ecstatic and was blabbering on and on about things that Vincent and he could do. Ciel on the other hand was a bit apprehensive about the situation. He wanted to spend time with his step mother; however, with the way things were going he wasn't so sure how the day was going to turn out. He had a feeling that they were not going to do something Ciel would consider fun.

After getting in the carriage Ciel's suspicions were conformed. "Look you little brat," Madam Red growled. "I have a party to go to. You are to just sit and stay quiet. Got it?"

Ciel just sighed and replied, "Yes, Madam Red."

All throughout the party Ciel sat in the corner, board as could be. The party was just a bunch of ladies sitting around and talking to each other. The music in the room was soft, classical music that was putting Ciel to sleep. At times a few of the women would approach Ciel and comment on how well behaved he acted. He would just smile and thank them. He personally hated being surrounded by tons of people and being without his father made the situation even worse. After what seemed like hours, Ciel looked up at the clock and groaned in frustration, as only an half an hour had passed. He still had five and a half hours to go.

By the end of the day Ciel was mentally exhausted from being bored out of his mind. As they headed home Madam Red said to the sulking boy. "You will tell your father that we had a great time."

"What am I suppose to tell him that we did?" Ciel asked, scowling at her.

"Make something up."

Ciel turned his attention out the window, contemplating if he should really tell his father what happened. When they pulled up to the mansion, Vincent and Alois were already waiting outside. The couple shared a quick kiss before Madam Red turned to Alois. "So, how was your day?"

Alois' face lit up and he started explaining his day in detail. From their trip though town to the ice cream they ate. No detail was spared. Ciel ended up tuning out his step brother, preferring not to hear how great his day was. When Alois was done talking, Vincent turned to Ciel and asked. "What about you Ciel? How was your day?"

Ciel turned towards his father and hesitated for a moment. He was about to tell the truth, but a glare sent his way by Madam Red made him stop. "It was…nice." Ciel mumbled.

"What did you do?"

"We…went to the park and got ice cream from that sweet shop in town."

"Do you remember what time you went to the shop?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think it was around one." Madam Red cut in. "Yeah, it was at one."

Vincent frowned but quickly replaced it with a smile and asked. "Well, we should go inside and get washed up for dinner, no?" Everyone nodded and headed inside.

After dinner Ciel excused himself and went to his room. Vincent followed him up a short time later only to find him fast asleep. Vincent knelt down next to his son's bed and looked at him, reaching a hand out to stroke his blue-gray hair. He knew that Ciel had been lying about what he and Madam Red had done that day. Alois and he had been at the ice cream shop at the supposed time they had been there. Plus, Ciel had never been very good at lying to him. He wanted Ciel to have a mother, but it seemed that he wasn't getting one. Madam Red had shown interest in Ciel and told him that she would treat him the same as Alois. Apparently she was not true on her word. He, however, didn't want to put Ciel though the trauma of a divorce so soon. It was clear that Ciel was doing his best to make peace with his new family members. Maybe, he hoped, she would come around.

Months past and things did not seem to change. Madam Red was colder to Ciel than ever, Alois continued to taunt the poor boy and on occasions hut him, and Ciel continued to lie about it. Even worse, Vincent had fallen ill. The healers came and told them that it was a deadly infection in his lungs that couldn't be cured. And so here we find Ciel, on the night of his eleventh birthday, sitting at his father's bedside with tears in his eyes.

Vincent wearily reached out and took his son's hand into his. "Ciel," Vincent rasped.

Ciel leaned forward and answered. "Yes father."

"I know what has been going on between you and Madam Red," he said before falling into a fit of coughing. After regaining his breath he asked. "That day when Madam Red took you out to spend some time with you, what did you two really do?"

Ciel looked away shamefully. "We…" he trailed off.

"Please don't lie to me Ciel. There is no need."

The frightened boy turned his gaze back to his father and said softly. "We went to a party of hers. I just sat in the corner."

Vincent nodded. "I figured as much." Another coughing fit shook his body for several minutes he fell back onto his bed. Ciel tried to offer some water to him but he swiftly declined. "Please listen to me, Ciel. When I married Angelina I never excepted this to happen. I married her because I thought you needed a mother. I believed that she would be a great one and would take care of you. I was wrong and I am sorry. "

Ciel just smiled and gave his father's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know. It's alright father."

"I need you to promise me that no matter what she does, no matter what she puts you though, that you will remain strong and never give up hope. Do you promise?"

I-I promise," Ciel swore, tears flowing freely from his eyes now.

Vincent smiled and motioned for Ciel to lean down. He gave his son a kiss on the forehead before whispering to him three last words. "I love you."

Ciel pulled back and looked at his father though tear filled eyes. His chest had stopped moving and his hand that was still around Ciel's had gone limp. Ciel sat there, sobbing. His father was gone…he just couldn't believe it. After a few minutes, Ciel got to his feet and put a hand on his father's cheek. He slowly dragged his hand to his father's eyelids and pushed them closed. "I love you too," Ciel whispered. He then turned around a walked out the door, tears still slipping down his cheeks.

Out in the hallway were Madam Red and Alois. Madam Red's eyes were as red as her clothing from crying while Alois just looked board. When Ciel exited the room she ran up to him and asked frantically what happened. She had been asked to leave the room while Ciel and he talked.

Ciel looked at the woman before him and answered sadly. "He…he is gone…"

Madam Red looked at him in shock before rushing into the room. Ciel just stood where he was, staring blankly at the wall. When Madam Red walked out of the room, she was sobbing.

After the Undertaker was fetched and the body was taken away, Madam Red forced Ciel to pack up his things and moved him to the attic. The attic was small compared to his room. There was not much furniture besides a small cot in the corner of the room and a tiny dresser. It was a bit dusty but other than that it was pretty clean…almost as if someone had set all it up a few days prior.

Before Ciel even had a chance to settle in, Madam Red burst into his "room" and started going though what little he brought up with him. She grabbed all of his nice clothes and threw it into a pile. In another pile she dropped some plain dress shirts and pants. His blankets were grabbed off his bed and thrown into the pile with his best clothes. The stuffed animal that Ciel's father had given to him after the fire was also thrown into the same pile. When all that was done, Madam Red picked up the pile and stormed out, Ciel on her heals.

She made her way to the living room and walked over to a lit fireplace. To Ciel's horror she began throwing his things in the fire place, burning all of it. All Ciel could do was watch helplessly as his stuff was set on fire. A laugh sounded behind Ciel and he turned to see Alois laughing at him, a wide smirk planted on his face. Ciel turned his attention back to fire and looked just in time to see her grab his little stuffed rabbit. A wicked grin made its way onto her face before she dropped the rabbit. Ciel couldn't take it anymore and ran to his new room. He threw himself upon his bed and began to sob. He looked at the small pile that was left of his belongings. In that pile were two white dress shirts, a pair of blue pants, and a pair of brown pants.

Ciel turned his head and buried it into his pillow. He started whispering for his father to come back to him. He needed his father to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He wanted to feel his warm embrace. But instead, all he felt was the cold night air nipping at him harshly.

He curled into a ball and chanted his father's name over and over till it lulled him to sleep.

_Father…_

_Father…_

_Father…_

_Please, don't leave me alone…_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry it has been a while since I have updated. I've been really busy and sick. Anyway, I know what you are thinking: I made Madam Red a complete bitch. I am sorry, but she just works with the story. Don't get me wrong, I love her but...yeah. As for Alois...well...I needed a step brother and I didn't want to come up with an OC character. Plus, Alois just fits the evil step brother, don't you think? He also plays an important part later on that I felt only Alois could do. So...don't hate me! Lastly, Ciel is a bit OOC here. I figured he would be a little more emotional as a kid. Don't worry, he will get back to his usual self soon.<strong>

**Also, I am going to start trying to update a least twice a week. :D**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Ciel! Get your ass down here!" Madam Red hollered up a flight of steps.

Ciel sighed and dropped the scrub brush he was using to clean the floor of one of the many bathrooms of the mansion. He stood up slowly before exiting the room and walking downstairs. "Yes, Madam Red?" he asked, stopping before the red clad lady.

"Go clean the chimney in the living room." Madam Red ordered. "It's getting late, and I want to start a fire soon, but it's too dirty."

"Yes, Madam Red," Ciel complied. After a quick bow Ciel made his way to the living room and over to the chimney. The boy sighed as he looked up into the blackened hole. Out of all the chores he had to do, this was his least favorite. All of the soot and smoke made his asthma act up, so he had to tie a rag around his nose and mouth to keep it out of his lungs. Plus, by the time he was done, he would be covered in black soot from head to toe. "Well, I had better get started," he thought to himself.

It had been three years since Ciel's father had passed away, and Madam Red seemed to have made it her personal goal in life to make Ciel's life a living hell. She had disowned him and made him work as slave. His days were filled with nothing but countless chores; she practically starved him (if he was lucky and behaved himself he was allowed to eat dinner); also, she beat him. Ciel learned over the years that Madam Red had a short temper, and would strike if anything upset her. He had lost count of how many times the woman had hit him in a fit of anger.

On top of dealing with Madam Red, he also had to put up with Alois. Alois took after his mother in the fact that he too wanted to make Ciel miserable. He took every chance he got to tease Ciel, even if it was about trivial things. Ciel tried to ignore his insults as much as possible, but that can be hard when said boy is shouting them into your ear. He liked to whale on his step brother until he was covered in various wounds. Alois had also developed a habit of telling lies about Ciel just to get him in trouble. Protesting his innocents was useless. If he tried, his punishment was doubled. He figured that Madam Red knew that Alois was fibbing, but chose to ignore it because it gave her a reason to punish Ciel.

All in all, Ciel had concluded that his life officially sucked.

"Young Master!" Ciel jumped slightly in surprise at the sudden noise, and succeeded in banging his head against the side of the chimney.

"Ow!" Ciel yelped, rubbing his soar head. "What do you want Finny?" Finny, was a scrawny, blond haired boy that was hired to be the Phantomhive Gardner. Since he was the Gardner, he wore a plain white top with red trimmings, yellow and red plaid trousers, and a straw hat. For such a small boy, Finny had quite a lot of strength. That strength however, got him into loads of trouble at times. He often underestimated his strength and would end up breaking things, crushing flowers, and even knocking down trees. All of which Ciel had to clean up and fix. He was a good man at heart though, with a go lucky attitude and a smile that would brighten up anyone's day.

Because the mansion was so gigantic, Madam Red had hired a few workers to take care of the place. Unfortunately for Ciel, these workers tended to do more harm than good. There was a Chef, a Maid, and a Gardener. As I already said, Finny is the Gardner. That leaves a man named Bard who was the Chef, and Mey-Rin the Maid. Bard was a tall, blond haired man, who wore a traditional white chef's uniform, minus the hat. He had love of explosions and couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that using dynamite or a flamethrower were not good ways of cooking food. All of his "meals" ended up being burnt, sometimes into nothing but ashes. Mey-Rin was red haired woman who was _very _far sighted. Her uniform consisted of a knee-length dark blue dress and a white apron that rested on top of the dress. She wore a white headband on top her short hair that was pulled into two pigtails. She also had a pair of round glasses that were suppose to help correct her vision. Suppose to being the keyword. They did for a while, but she had accidentally cracked them. Mey-Rin was a very clumsy girl, who often broke various tea sets, dishes, and decorations around the house because she tripped over her own feet.

Over all, they were not what Ciel had in mind when he was told that he was going to be getting help. Ciel wondered sometimes whether or not Madam Red had planned the whole thing just to spite him. After all, with how much stuff they broke and burnt, they would have been fired long ago if they worked for anyone else. At least they were kind people. They always treated him like a family member. They knew what had happened to him, and tried there best to help him in anyway they could. They even got into a habit of calling Ciel, "Young Master." Though Ciel didn't mind, he made sure that none of them ever called him that in front of Madam Red or Alois. He feared that they would not be pleased with his nickname.

"Sorry Young Master!" Finny apologized in a cheery voice. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Oh, you know, the usual: relaxing in a pile of soot," Ciel murdered sarcastically.

Finny looked at him blankly for a moment before a large smile appeared on his face." Well, have fun then!" Finny smiled, skipping out of the room.

Ciel shook his head in wonder. "Sometimes I wonder if he was dropped on his head as a child..." Ciel said to himself.

Ciel picked up the chimney sweeping supplies then put back where they belonged. He then grabbed a feather-duster and dusted the outside of the fireplace. After he was finished, he looked down at himself. He was completely covered in black soot. Ciel sighed and started to trek upstairs to wash up.

"I'll have to wash these," he mumbled to himself. "Good thing I washed my other set of clothes yesterday." Madam Red had refused to buy Ciel any new clothing. He still owned the same outfits that he was left with the day Vincent died. Ciel had always been a slender child, but because of his lack of nourishment, his once snug fitting clothes were now hanging off of him. He ended up having to use a piece of rope to hold his pants up. His once spotless white shirts had stains all over; some from food, others from soot, mud, and even blood. His clothes had various rips in them, most of which were to hard to sow up.

After a quick bath, Ciel finished up cleaning the bathroom he had been cleaning before getting interrupted. He then went down to the kitchen to see how dinner preparations were coming along. Ciel walked though the door just in time to see Bard pick up his flamethrower and point it at the chicken they were going to serve that night.

"Bard!" Ciel barked. The man spun around and dropped the weapon. Ciel put his hand over his face in exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do _not_ use a flamethrower as a cooking utensil!"

Bard smiled sheepishly. "But, it cooks it faster, Young Master."

"But it _burns_ the food!"

"Cooking is an art, and art means explosions!"

Ciel didn't know how to respond to that, so he just silently walked over to the chicken and placed it on the counter. He then went to the fridge and started taking out the ingredients he would need to make dinner. Ciel felt grateful that he had watched his family's chef when he was younger. He remembered how to make the basic meals and added on from there.

"Hey, I'm the cook! I should be preparing the food!" Bard exclaimed.

"I think you have done enough for today," Ciel told him. "Madam Red said that if dinner was burnt one more time, that someone was going to get punished. And we all know that someone is going to be me."

Bard just shook his head and sat down at the table. He knew Ciel was right, but it irked him that he had to sit back and watch someone else do his job. A hand on his shoulder brought him out his thoughts.

"Why don't you help me out with some of the cleaning," Mey-Rin suggested. Bard nodded and the two left the room.

–

A young prince, clad in the finest clothing, walked proudly, but swiftly down a long corridor towards the throne room. The young man was Prince Sebastian Michaelis, heir to the throne of London. Sebastian had been summoned by his Father, King Michaelis. The Prince was slightly nervous because he had a feeling he knew what his father wanted to talk to him about. When he approached the throne room door, two guards hastily opened them. Sebastian took a deep breath, and walked into the room.

"My son!" King Michaelis greeted.

"Hello, Father," Sebastian replied. "What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Ah, always straight to the point with you," the King chuckled. Though the king had grown in age, he kept a child like enthusiasm. The man was always up for a good laugh and had a very lighthearted personality. Unless, there was a serious matter to attend to, then he was all business. "As you know, in less than a year you are going to be eighteen. And as law dictates, you are to marry before that day."

"I know, Father," Sebastian said respectfully. "I just haven't found that special person yet."

"I understand that. The last thing I want to do is pressure you into marrying someone you do not love."

"Thank you, Father," Sebastian smiled.

"I do, however, have a proposition for you. In order for you to meet some of the available subjects around London, I am going to host a ball. This way you can see if anyone catches your eye."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Excellent! I will arrange everything for the ball!" The king ushered a waiting servant over, who handed the King a peace of paper and some ink. Sebastian just chuckled and left the room.

He felt bad that he hadn't found someone yet. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if it wasn't for that law. The law stated that if the Prince didn't marry before the age of eighteen, that the Faustus' son, Claude, would assume the throne. Knowing Claude, Sebastian figured that if the chance of getting the throne appeared that he would marry anyone to get it. Sebastian loved his cousin, but the Faustus had always been a very devious and selfish family. Many people were afraid of what would happen in they came into power. And if Sebastian couldn't find a bride soon, all their fears would come true.

Sebastian had a problem though. He did not want to marry someone just to keep the throne. He knew that somewhere out there, there must be someone who was his other half. His father had told him countless times that whoever Sebastian chose, he would support his decision. When the king had been Sebastian's age, he fell in love with a beautiful woman. They were soul mates from the beginning. The only problem was that she was a commoner. His father did not approve of his son marring a woman not of noble blood. Instead, he set up an arranged marriage with a princess of a town called Paris. Outraged, the prince ran away with the girl, intent on marrying her. Unfortunately, the king found them and threatened to have her killed. The prince responded by threatening suicide if she was killed. With the threat of losing his son and the Faustus taking over, the king caved and let to two lovers be together. That day, Sebastian's father made a promise, that whoever his son chose he would support. Whether they were rich, poor, male or female, he would give his blessing.

That is what complicated the matter for Sebastian even more. He knew how much his father had loved his mother, and he had always dreamed of a love like that. He wanted someone who he could cherish forever. Sure Sebastian had been on several dates with some of the noble women of London, but they never felt right. Most of the women he dated only seemed to love him because he was a prince. Sebastian wanted someone who would love him for him, and not for his status.

Sebastian sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Hopefully I'll be able to find someone at this ball..."

Ciel was just about to finish up the final preparations for dinner when a knock sounded at the door. He wiped off his hands and made his way over to the front door. When he opened it, he came face to face with a tall man who had long gray hair, equally long black fingernails, and was wearing a black robe.

"Can I help you?" Ciel asked.

"Eeehhheeee, yes Young Earl, I believe you can," the man cackled. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I have come to deliver an invitation to Prince Sebastian's ball tomorrow night." The man reached into the arm of his robe and pulled out a white envelope with a red seal on it. He held it out to the boy before him.

Ciel took the letter cautiously. "Well, I will give this to the Lady of the house. I'm sure _they_ will be _thrilled _to go."

"Ooh? Are you not going as well, Young Earl?"

Ciel scoffed. "The invention is for the nobles, right? Well, at the moment, I am not a noble."

"Ah, but this ball is for all the citizens of London, not just the nobles."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. Now, are you going to the ball?" The stranger asked once again.

"I don't think so," Ciel retorted.

Before Ciel could react, the man snapped his arm out and grabbed the boy's chin. He looked straight into his eyes before speaking. "You have such interesting eyes, Young Noble."

Ciel yanked his head back and rubbed his chin. "Don't touch me!" He snapped.

"And feisty too," the man laughed. He leaned in closer to terrified child, till said child could smell the stench of his breath. "I will let you in on a little something, Earl Phantomhive. If you go to this party tomorrow, than I can assure you, you will meet someone there who will forever change your life."

"Don't be ridicules," Ciel scoffed. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Just as he finished speaking, the other servants walked into the room.

"Ciel, what is going on?" Bard asked.

The man pulled back and gave a wicked smile at the three servants. "I was just delivering an invitation. Now, if you will excuse me, I must head back to the palace. But remember what I said, Young Earl, if you grace the ball with your presents tomorrow night, you will come across someone there that will alter your life for the better."

Ciel blinked and watched the receding form of the strange man. "Wait!" Ciel called before the man could get to far away. "What is your name?"

"I am called, Undertaker." With that the man walked off.

Ciel stared blankly ahead for a few moments before slowly shutting the door.

"I had better get this invitation to Madam Red," Ciel said, rushing by the three stunned servants.

Ciel made his way up to the Madam's study. He stopped at the door and knocked softly. A faint, "come in," followed. Ciel opened the door and slowly walked in.

"What is it, Ciel?" Madam Red asked harshly.

"A letter has come for you from the palace," Ciel replied.

"Well, hand it over!" she snapped, holding out her hand. Ciel handed the letter over, and she read it. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she read. Before she had even finished reading the invitation, she bolted from the room and ran to her son's bedroom, Ciel trailing behind her. "Alois! I have some great news!"

"What is it?" the blond haired boy asked excitedly.

"There is going to be all ball at the palace tomorrow night," Madam Red squealed. "It says that the Prince is looking for a lover. This could be our chance, Alois! When you impress the Prince at that ball, you will become a member of the royal family!"

"If," Ciel cut in, leaning against the door frame." If he impresses him."

"Oh I will," Alois scoffed. "_I_ am the most beautiful boy there is. Who else would he pick? Certainly not you, Ciel. A man like the Prince would _never_ give you the time of day."

"Like I would want him to," Ciel snapped. "Who would want to marry a stuck up prince like him anyway? Oh, that's right, someone equally as stuck up. You two would make the _perfect _couple.

***Smack***

Ciel clutched his cheek where he had been struck. "That is enough out of you," Madam Red scolded. "I want this entire house spotless by morning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madam Red," Ciel replied softly, his eyes travailing downwards to his bare-feet.

"Now go!" she yelled. Ciel quickly turned on his heels and ran for the door.

–

After Ciel had left to deliver the letter to Madam Red, the other servants gathered around each other and began to talk about what had just happened.

"Did you hear what that man said?" Finny asked.

"Yeah, he said that the Young Master would meet someone that would change his life for the better," Mey-Rin replied.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"I don't know, he looked a bit crazy," Bard said.

"But what if what he said was true?" Mey-Rin asked.

"If he was telling the truth, then this might be the opportunity the Young Master has been looking for to escape this hellhole," Bard said thoughtfully.

"Well, it can't hurt to try, can it?"

"But how can he go? After all, I'm sure the Mistress will forbid him from going. He can't just show up as himself."

"What if he wore a disguise? Finny asked excitedly.

"That could work!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "But what do we dress him up as?"

"I...have an idea," Bard snickered.

–

The next day, Ciel spent most of morning and afternoon getting Alois ready for the ball. Madam Red picked out his finest suit, a white shirt with a red bow-tie, a purple overcoat with black fur trimmings, and black booty-shorts. Alois had Ciel running around fetching things for him all day. By the time they were ready to leave, Ciel was exhausted. He wanted to get some sleep, but he knew he still had chores to get through.

Before Madam Red left, she grabbed Ciel's arm harshly and grabbed his chin so he was looking right at her. "You are to stay here and do your chores. Got it?"

"Yes," Ciel chocked out. With that, they left. As Ciel watched the two of them depart, he couldn't help but think of Undertaker's words. _"But remember what I said, Young Earl, if you grace the ball with your presents tomorrow night, you will come across someone there that will alter your life for the better." _Ciel scoffed at the memory. "That man was probably insane."

Ciel turned around to see Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny standing behind him. He raised an eyebrow at them in a silent question.

Bard was the first to speak. "We think you should go to that ball as well, Young Master."

Ciel gave a curt laugh. "Didn't you hear what Madam Red said? If I leave this house, I'm dead."

"But that man the other day, he-"

"Was crazy," Ciel cut in.

"Maybe not!" Finny said. "He could have been telling the truth."

"I highly doubt that," Ciel shot back.

"Please, Young Master, it's worth a shot," Mey-Rin pleaded. "Who knows, you could end up changing your life for the better."

Ciel sighed again. A part of him really did want to find out if what Undertaker said was true. Yet, the logical side of his brain was screaming at him that it was a bad idea. "Even if I wanted to go, I can't. If Madam Red see's me, I'll get in trouble, and I can't go in what I am wearing."

"Leave that to us!" The three of the shouted.

–

"Are you ready my son?" King Michaelis asked Sebastian. Sebastian nodded. "Great, now let's see if we can find you a bride!"

"Eehhhheeee, oh I do believe you will be successful tonight, dear prince," Undertaker chuckled, steeping out of a shadowed corner. Most people would have been surprised by his sudden appearance, but the Michaelis were use to it by now.

"Really?" Sebastian asked hopefully. "You really think I'm going to find someone tonight?"

"Indeed, little prince. Your true love is just waiting for you to find them..."

–

"No way! I am not wearing that!" Ciel screamed.

"Oh come on now, Young Master," Mey-Rin encouraged. "It is the perfect disguise."

"But it's a _dress_!" It was true. In the three servants hands were peaces to a dress.

"No one will suspect it is you," Bard tried.

"I am _not_ wearing a dress," Ciel said firmly.

"Please, Young Master!" The three begged.

"This could be your way out," Finny said. "We can't stand seeing you so miserable anymore. You have to go!"

Ciel clenched his fists and shut his eyes. He did want to be free, and something _was_ telling him to just throw caution to the wind and go. Maybe it would be worth it.

"Alright...I'll go..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Update time! Sorry it's been so long. I've had the worst writers block. Probably because I'm having to write so many reports for school. Actually though, a school report is what got me to write this. Yes, I got to write a yaio fanfiction for school. Be very jealous. <strong>

**Anyway, next chapter is the ball scene! **

**Oh, and, yay for making Ciel's life suck. XD**

**Ciel: Why do you always pick on me? D8**

**Me: What? I don't _always _pick on you. **

**Ciel: Name one story of your's that doesn't have me in some kind of pain?**

**Sebastian: He has a point. **

**Me: D: It's because you are my favorite character, Ciel! I always pick on my favorites. Just ask Loki Laufeyson.**

**Loki: -has a gag on- MMMHPHHPPPP!**

**Ciel to Sebastian: Shouldn't we help him? **

**Me: Na, he will be fine. **

**Loki: MMMMMMHHHPPHHPPP!**

**Me: Loki says we don't own Kuroshitsuji. Until next time!**

**Ciel: I'm pretty sure that is not what he said...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning for Ciel's potty mouth. **

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighed as his eyes wondered across the packed ballroom. Undertaker had said that he would meet the love of his life here, and so far, no one had caught his eye. Throughout the night he had been talking to various eligible women and men. Some were too in awe of being able to talk to a prince that they completely lost all their senses, while others took the opportunity to brag and try to make themselves seem above the rest. The prince had nothing against these people, but to be completely honest, he was looking for someone who didn't give a damn that he was a prince; who was humble but wasn't afraid to speak their minds. In his heart though, he knew that was selfish of him, and that he would never find a lover like that.<p>

As Sebastian looked around the room, he felt his heart sink more and more. He absentmindedly brushed his right hand over top of his left hand, tracing the symbol imprinted on there through the fabric of his gloves. The symbol was a bright purple circle with a five pointed star inside of it. His father had been overjoyed at the news that his son was born with this marking. According to his father, the symbol was a rare thing indeed, and most people had never even heard of it. It was a mark of two people who were meant to be together. The King explained to him that when two people are meant to be together, that mark would appear on the both of them. The age of the one you are destined to be with remains unknown (it appears at birth for both parties) until they meet. This can make it difficult to find that person, but fate always seams to bring them together. Sebastian himself had searched for his other-half for years, but had all but lost hope that he would find that special person. A part of him wanted to give up and just marry someone else, but another part said to keep looking.

"_It's only been an hour," _Sebastian said to himself, trying to bring his spirits up. "_I'm sure I'll find someone soon._" With that in mind, the prince resumed his search for a bride.

As he walked though the crowded room, he spotted a boy with blond hair talking to a woman wearing the most red he had ever seen. The boy was quite beautiful and had a nice smile, so Sebastian figured it couldn't hurt to go over and talk to him. As he began his walk over to the boy, the women in red noticed him and whispered something to the blond haired teenager. Said boy whirled around to face the prince.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sebastian said.

"Oh, not at all, Your Majesty," the boy replied with a bow.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming tonight,"

"The pleasure is all mine," the boy smiled. "My name is Alois Phantomhive, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Alois. Would you care to tell me more about yourself?"

Sebastian regretted the question as soon as it popped out of his mouth. The blond haired boy went on a full monologue about himself and all he had accomplished. The prince was positive most of the things he was saying were completely false, but he certainly wasn't going to say it out loud. Sebastian glanced over Alois's attire and mentally grimaced at the very short shorts. He could already tell the boy held no shame in anything. Don't get him wrong, he loved booty-shorts on some people, but not when first meeting them. It made them seem less appealing somehow.

Sebastian found that he couldn't keep his attention on the boy in front of him and let his gaze wonder around the room. No one caught his eyes until his eyes landed on a girl in one of the far corners of the room. She was wearing a pink and black dress with a pink and white hat, and her long black hair was pulled up into pigtails. She had a scowl on her face like she detested being here. For some reason, Sebastian found that he couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl. He felt his heart begin to race the more he looked at her, and he felt himself being drawn to her. It felt as though someone had lassoed him and was dragging him in her direction. Completely forgetting the blond boy talking to him, Sebastian began walking, almost in a trance-like state, over to her. He vaguely heard a shout of, "Hey! Wait! Come back!", but he found that he didn't care. He was about halfway to the dark-haired girl, when another man approached the her.

~Line Break~

Ciel scowled as he gazed around the crowded room. Why did he even agree to go to this thing? Oh, that's right. A lunatic and three nutty servants convinced him to. He should have known not to listen to them. On top of being in a hot, noisy, crowded room, he was also in a dress. And that dress was not an easy task to get into; especially the corset. He could still feel the pain of getting his organs squeezed till it felt like they were going to pop out of his body. Not to mention the wig was itchy as hell.

"_Maybe I should just call it quits,"_ Ciel said to himself. _"Bard and Finny are waiting outside. I'll just tell them things didn't work out, and I want to go back to the manor. I have to be back before midnight anyways." _

Ciel was about to leave when a man dressed in a frilly, all white suit approached him. He had blond hair and a look of elegance about him...That is until he started speaking.

"OH! Oh, my dear lady! You're beauty is bound by no other! You remind me so much of a graceful Robbin! How is it that such beauty could belong to someone so young! Oh God, you have made a great sin in making this lady so beautiful! But, I will forgive you, God! Amen."

Ciel blinked in confusion at the man before him. _"Is the man for real?"_ Ciel wondered to himself.

"Oh, dear Robbin!" The man swooned, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. "By you, my heart has been stolen from me! I really want to hold you tightly in my arms!"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Ciel asked, raising his voice to a higher pitch in order to appear as a girl.

"You do not know who I am?!" the man exclaimed in an overly dramatic fashion. "I cannot forgive this!"

"Okay..." Ciel said slowly, trying to move himself away from the man.

"But, for you, I shall forgive!" he said, pulling Ciel back to himself. "My name is Viscount of Druitt, my lovely Robin!"

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Viscount, but I have to be leaving now," Ciel said through gritted teeth.

"No! You must stay with me, Robin! We must dance together!" Druitt leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear. "Then we can go have a little fun together." Ciel shuddered in disgust as the man trailed his hands down his side to his skirt.

"_If I don't get away from this man soon, I'm going to end up killing him!" _Ciel screamed to himself.

As if someone knew his despair, a man with raven black hair and blood-red eyes walked up to the two.

"Now now, Viscount of Druitt, you are scarring the poor girl," Sebastian scolded.

"Your Majesty!"Druitt exclaimed. "I see this Robbin's beauty has been noticed by someone else! No! This cannot be! This Robbin is mine to admire!" He pulled Ciel closer to himself, who in turn, struggled even harder to break free.

"Viscount, I would like to talk to this girl, so please remove your person from her," Sebastian commanded.

No! I shall never..." The Viscount stopped talking when a sharp glare was sent his way. Sebastian's eyes seemed to almost glow a brighter red. He took a step back and let go of Ciel. "I shall never forget you my dear Robbin!" Druitt grabbed Ciel's hand and gave it a kiss before walking off in a huff.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief as the man walked away. "I'm glad that's over with," he breathed. Ciel turned to walk away when a hand grabbed his wrist. Ciel turned and scowled at the prince. He wrenched his hand away and hissed, "Don't touch me".

"What? Don't I even get a 'thanks' for saving you?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Thank you, _Your Majesty_," Ciel replied sarcastically, curtsying slightly in a mock gesture. If Ciel wasn't in a bad mood before, he certainly was now. That Undertaker fellow had promised him that he would meet someone who would change his life. Well, Druitt certainly change his life in the fact that he was probably scarred for life. All Ciel wanted to do was get home and fall into a coma.

Sebastian feigned a hurt look. "Oh, is that anyway to address a Prince?"

"I don't care if you're the fucking prince of the whole world!" Ciel exclaimed. "All I know is, I want to get out of here."

Sebastian grasped the boys wrist once again and bent down so that he was starring him right in his visible eye. "You know, you can get yourself in a lot of trouble talking to me like that," he whispered in a low voice.

To be honest, Ciel really could care less if he pissed off the prince of London. With luck, he would be thrown in jail where he would be served three square meals a day, wouldn't get beaten, mocked, or just plain abused. Prison sounded like heaven compared to where he was living now. "Like I give a damn," Ciel growled.

To Ciel's surprise, a wide grin spread across the princes face and he started laughing. This just served to anger Ciel even more. He tried to yank his hand out of the others grasp, but Sebastian just tightened his hold. "You are quite an interesting girl," Sebastian grinned. "May I have the honor of a dance?"

Ciel's surprise grew and a look of confusion made it's way onto his face. "I-well, I can't dance!" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Ciel mentally face-palmed at his words.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." With that, Sebastian lead Ciel out onto the dance floor.

"H-hey, wait a second!" Ciel stammered, trying to keep his balance as he was dragged onto the floor.

Sebastian stopped, turned, and took both of Ciel's hands into his. "Just one dance couldn't hurt, right?"

"I guess not..." Ciel mumbled after moment.

"Then let us proceed." Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's hips and started moving his body back and forth. After a bit, he began to move his feet. Ciel stumbled forward into Sebastian's chest from the sudden movement. He felt his cheeks beginning to heat up, so he quickly pulled back and turned his head away to hide his reddening cheeks. He tried his best to move as gracefully as possible, but he ended up stepping on Sebastian's feet.

"I told you I can't dance," Ciel muttered.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine," Sebastian smiled.

Ciel felt himself begin to blush again, and quickly turned away. "_Why am I acting like a school girl with a crush?_"Ciel wondered to himself. _"Why am I feeling like this? He's just another guy...and a stuck up prince at that..._"

After the song was over, Sebastian took Ciel's hand and began leading him out the back door. "Where are we going?" Ciel asked.

"To the garden," Sebastian stated. "I thought you might like to see the beauty of the castle garden."

"I really should be going." Ciel tried to pull his hand away, but as before his hand was securely in the prince's grip. He huffed in disdain.

"Oh come now, My Lady. It's just a quick tour around the garden. It's a wondrous sight that you may never be able to experience again."

"Fine," Ciel sighed. "Just make it quick.

The two exited the ballroom, followed by a bunch of jealous glares from girls and boys who watched the prince walk off with another girl.

"Well, here we are," Sebastian announced.

Ciel's jaw dropped at the sight. The garden was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. Thousands of flowers of all kinds were planted around a spiraling stone walkway. All of the flowers were planted in such a way that their colors seemed to blend together and made it seem as though it was shimmering and moving with the moonlight. The pathway itself was made of the finest stones. The moonlight reflected off them and made the stones seem to glow. When Ciel looked down, he could see his reflection in the gloss of the stone. Several smaller paths branched out from the main path that lead to other parts of the garden. While in the center of the spiral path, rested a marble fountain. Crystal clear water flowed from the top of the fountain. Candles floated in the water, giving it a eerie, but beautiful look. Ciel vaguely wondered how the candles managed to stay lit, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

Ciel walked, almost as if in a trance around the garden. He ended up finding his way to a bush that had white roses on it. White roses had always been his favorite type of flower. So innocent and pure looking, but if you weren't careful, you could end up with a thorn in your hand. He gently reached his hand out and touched the petals of one of the roses, smiling slightly.

"_Mommy, Mommy! Look what I found!" young Ciel called, pointing to a bush with white flowers on it. _

"_Do you know what kind of flowers those are?" Rachel asked, smiling down at her little boy. Ciel shook his head. "These are white roses."_

"_I thought roses were red," Ciel said in confusion. _

"_There are many types of roses, and they all have a different meanings. The white rose symbolizes purity and innocence." Rachel knelt down and plucked a rose off the bush, handing it to Ciel. "Just like you, my baby boy." _

_Ciel smiled a big toothy grin and clutched the rose tightly to his chest. "I'm going to keep this flower forever!" Ciel then reached out and carefully pulled another rose off. He then reached out and placed the flower into his mother's hair. "Now we both have one!" _

"_Indeed we do," Rachel smiled, ruffling Ciel's hair. "Why don't we preserve these flowers in a scrapbook so we can have them forever? These will be our special flowers." _

_Ciel reached out and wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck, giving her a tight hug. "I love you, Mommy."_

"_I love you too, my precious boy."_

Ever since that day, white roses had become their flower. Ciel would pick his mother white roses for every occasion, and Rachel loved every single one of them.

Ciel's eyes prickled with tears at the memory, but he refused to shed them. So instead, he walked over to the fountain and glanced at the rippling water. "You're right," Ciel sighed. "It is beautiful here."

Sebastian walked over to his side. "I'm glad you like it," he smiled. "It's been my family's pride and joy for generations."

"I can tell," Ciel responded. He then continued to walk around the garden; Sebastian following close behind.

"May I ask you something?" Sebastian asked.

"Depends on the question."

"Well, when I first saw you, you looked like you loathed being at the ball. If you hate being here, why did you come?"

Ciel scowled and turned his face away. "I was tricked into coming," he grumbled.

"How so?"

"Some crazy bastard told me I would meet someone who would change my life."

"And did you?"

"Well, I know I won't be able to sleep without nightmares thanks to that Druitt guy." The prince chuckled and hummed in agreement. "Alright, now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Fire away," Sebastian grinned.

"Out of all the people here, why did you ask me to dance?"

"To be honest, I don't really know why. I just felt drawn to you..." Sebastian paused before continuing. "Also you were the only one that didn't care that I was a prince."

Ciel stopped in his tracks and turned to face the prince with a heated glare. "Oh, so you just thought you would attempt to make the one person not interested in you, fall for you!" he snapped, crossing his arms. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

"No wait, that's not what I meant!" Sebastian said hastily.

"Then what _did _you mean?" Ciel shot back. "Cause from what I can tell, your just a stuck up, spoiled prince, who couldn't stand that someone didn't immediately fall head over heels for him!"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulders and bent down so he was face to face with him. "Listen here," he whispered lowly. "I said that I was glad that you didn't care I was a prince. That is because I have grown tiered of people only caring that I am royalty." He pulled back, still keeping his hands on Ciel's shoulders, and sighed softly. "I wanted to find someone who likes me for me, and not for my status."

Ciel was at a lost for words. He felt like he should say something comforting to the prince, but his time living with Madam Red robbed him the ability to produce words of comfort that wasn't sarcastic (or at lest he thought so). So instead, he took a step back and rubbed his arm in a nervous fashion. "Tch, what's with you and grabbing me all the time?"

The prince laughed. "Well, if you would stop running off all the time, I wouldn't have to." Before Ciel could retort, Sebastian walked around behind the boy and placed his arms around the boy's waist. "I believe it's my turn to ask a question." the prince whispered into Ciel's ear.

Still shocked at the sudden change of positions, the stunned boy let out a quick, "okay," before he could stop himself.

"Do I get the honor of knowing your name?"

Ciel scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Mh, then I guess I could just call you Robin. Would you like that?"

"Don't you dare!" Ciel hissed, shuddering at the thought. He refused to be called Robin after what that creep had done. So, Ciel figured he had no choice; he had to tell the prince something. After a brief pause, the blue haired boy let out a huff. "It's Cieeelllllaaaaa..." Ciel mentally face-palmed at his slip up and muttered to himself,_"real smooth, Phantomhive." _

"Cieeelllllaaaaa?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Uh, no, just Cielella," he said with a forced laugh.

"Cielella," Sebastian purred into the boys ear. "I think that is a wonderful name." Ciel blushed and turned his head away. This, however, only succeeded in making room for Sebastian to bury his head into the crook of his neck.

"You know, I had a wonderful time with you tonight," Sebastian said into Ciel's neck. "I would love to spend another day with you."

"I don't think that's possible," the boy responded.

"Why ever not?"

"I just-" Ciel was cut off as the giant clock on the outskirts of the garden chimed, signaling midnight was upon them. "Shit! I have to go!"

Ciel tore himself free from the prince's grasp and ran for the door. He ignored the shouts of the love struck prince chasing after him. Ciel bolted though the ballroom door and made a bee-line for the exit. He weaved in and out of the crowd, all the while tripping on the dress and himself.

Once Ciel got outside, he looks around frantically for the two servants that accompanied him. When he spotted the two men, he jetted over to their side. Finnian and Bard were standing by the carriage talking about who knows what.

"Open up the carriage!" Ciel shouted. "We need to go!"

Bard hopped up to the drivers seat and grabbed the reigns, while Finny yanked open the door. Ciel stumbled into the horse drawn vehicle and slammed the door shut. Once he was inside Finny jumped up beside Bard and they bolted out of there, leaving the castle and all it's wonders behind.

To say Ciel was freaking out would be an understatement. Madam Red had said that if things didn't go well with the prince that they would be back by midnight. Well, they certainly did not have any luck with the prince since _he_ was with the prince all night. _"I can only hope that they are not back yet,"_ Ciel said to himself. _"Then again, when have I ever been that lucky..." _

~Line Break~

"Oh, where is the Young Master!? He should have been back by now! Yes, he should have!" Mey-Rin said to herself. The maid was pacing back and forth in living room, glancing up at the grandfather clock every few seconds. After the boys had left, Mey-Rin had taken care of all of Ciel's left over chores. She did her best to make sure it looked as though the blue haired boy had done it himself, but being her clumsy self she had messed up a few things. The Maid could only hope that Madam Red did not notice.

Mey-Rin's pacing was brought to a halt when she heard hoof-beats outside the back door. She stumbled over to the back door and flung it open. Mey-Rin was finally able to breath a sigh of relief when she caught sight of Bard and Finny. She watched as the carriage door was flung open and the cross-dressing boy stumbled out.

"You must get inside now, Young Master!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, frantically flailing her arms around. "Madam Red will be back any second!"

Not having to be told twice, Ciel ran for the open door but stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a second pair of hoof-beats coming from the front of the house. "No time!" he panted. "Bard, grab that ladder and place it by my window! Mey-Rin, I need you to distract Madam Red and Alois! Finny, go put away the horses and carriage!"

"Yes Young Master!" The three servants shouted, running off to complete their tasks.

Mey-Rin ran inside and over to the front door, getting there just in time great the two nobles. "Welcome home, Mistress. May I take your coats from you?" At a nod from Madam Red, Mey-Rin took of the Madam's coat, making sure to take longer than usual.

"Hurry up!" Madam Red snapped. The whole night had been a disaster and now she was in a fouler mood than normal. "And where's Ciel? He should be taking my coat!"

"C-ciel is...sleeping, Mistress," Mey-Rin stammered. "He finished all of his chores and decided to get some rest."

"Well, he's going to have to get up. He has more stuff to do now that we're home."

"I-I wouldn't do that!"

"Why not? Is he sick or something?" Alois scoffed.

"Yes! I mean, he wasn't feeling well when he went to bed. He probably needs his sleep."

"I don't care if he is sick or not. Ciel needs to do his chores," Madam Red huffed while heading towards the stairs.

"But-"

"That's final!"

The red-haired maid could only watch in distress as two made their way to Ciel's room.

~Line Break~

Ciel glanced nervously up the tall ladder that lead to his window; wondering how in the world he was going to climb it in a dress. Knowing he had little time to spare, he took a deep breath and began his climb. Meanwhile, Bard held onto the ladder to steady it and to be there to catch the Young Master if he were to fall.

Somehow, Ciel managed to make it to the top. He pushed open the window and practically fell into the room. He immediately stripped off the dress, wig, and shoes, flinging it into a secret compartment at the bottom of his closet. Next he worked on getting the corset off. After struggling with it for a minuet, he grabbed a pair of scissors he used when sewing things, and cut the ribbon off. The threw the corset with the rest of the clothing and slammed the wardrobe shut, not realizing that a little part of his dress was sticking out of the compartment. His heart sped up as he heard footsteps climbing the stairway. He quickly threw on his nightshirt and eye-patch, then jumped into bed, and not a second too soon. As soon as he crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, the door to his room opened.

"Ciel! Get up you lazy bone!" Madam Red yelled. "Meet me in Alois's room!"

Ciel sat up, faked a yawn, and rubbed his eyes. "Yes Madam Red." Once the door was shut, Ciel let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe he actually pulled it off.

After kicking his blanket off himself, Ciel made his way to Alois's room. Once there, he was instructed by Madam Red to get her son ready for bed.

"So, how was the ball?" Ciel asked, pulling off Alois's coat and setting it to the side.

"Awful!" Alois pouted. "I was talking to the prince, when some ugly girl showed up and stole him away from me!"

"Oh, well that's too bad," Ciel said with fake sympathy.

"I was so close, Ciel! I could have become royalty!"

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Ciel winced as a shoe was thrown at the back of his head.

"Shut up and get back to work!"

"Yes, your highness."

~Line Break~

After Ciel was done getting his step brother ready for bed, he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where he was greeted by three curious and eager servants. Ciel ignored them for a moment as he got himself a glass of water. The three servants were dying to know what happened at the ball, and finally it was to much for poor Finnian. "What happened at the ball, young master?!" Finny blurted out. "Did you have a good time?"

Ciel paused and took a sip of his water before answering. "It was...nice." A small smile made his way onto his face as he walked out of the kitchen and back to his room. The boy plopped onto his bed and let out a hefty sigh. Although he didn't want to admit it, he did have a good time at the ball (excluding the Viscount insentient). _"I didn't have to do any chores, plus dancing with the prince was pretty fun...Wait, what am I thinking!?"_ Ciel slammed his head into the pillows below him. _"Sebastian is a guy! I couldn't have had fun dancing with him...in his big strong arms...Gah! Stop it Ciel!"_ Ciel buried his head into his pillow and groaned. _"It doesn't matter anyways... He thought I was girl...Plus, Sebastian would never like me for me. He's a prince, and I'm stuck as-as a servant...I need to just forget this whole night ever happened..."_

~Line Break~

"Father, I have to find her!" Sebastian cried. After 'Cielella' had run off, Sebastian had tried to chase after 'her', but ended up loosing her in the crowded ballroom. The main reason was that once he entered the room, just about everyone swarmed him. By the time he managed to get outside, his mysterious maiden was long gone. "Cielella is the most amazing person I have ever met. She is beautiful, funny, has a fantastic personality, and is just everything I ever wanted in a mate!" The King chuckled as he watched his son go on and on about the person he had met. It reminded him of when Sebastian was little. The excitement in his eyes, the smile on his face, and the joy in his voice was something the King had not seen on his son in many years. "Though, I think _she_ might have been a _he_."

That caught the King off guard and started laughing. "Why do you say that?" he asked?

"Oh, just a hunch," Sebastian winked. The prince had begun to suspect Cielella was a boy only after a few minuets of talking with her. Along with the fact that Cielella had no clue how to dance (which was a required skill for all maidens in London, even the servants) the slip up with the name caused Sebastian's suspicions to be heightened. Boy or girl though, Sebastian was determined to find this person, and make Cielella his.

"If you really want to find this person, go and look for her or him." The King said. "I will send out a proclamation that you will be going from house to house looking for the person you met. Go tomorrow morning and search all the houses, shops, anywhere you can think of to find this Cielella.

A gigantic smile appeared on Sebastian's face and he threw his arms around his father. "Thank you, Father!"

"Go get some rest my son," The Kind smiled. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you."

"Alright. Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight son. I wish you the best of luck tomorrow."

Sebastian grinned and headed out the door.

"_I will find you, Cielella. No matter what it takes, you will be mine..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! -get's pelted by tomatoes- <strong>

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with school and I've really gotten into crocheting dolls lately. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I usually don't use so much cursing in a chapter, but I figured Ciel would have a bit of a potty mouth when he is angry. If any of the language offended you, then the back button is free for you to press. **

**Now you see how the mark on Ciel's eye comes into play. :D**

**I suck at writing Druitt! D8 He is so hard to write! Oh, and I suck at descriptions of places. Never been my forte. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Ciel stumbled out of bed, still exhausted from the previous night. He rubbed his eyes and made his way over to the wash pail. He splashed some cold water on his face to help wake him up. Afterward, he threw on his clothes from the day before and headed downstairs to start preparing for the day. His usual morning routine included, attempting to wake up the other servants, setting the table in the dining room, making sure Bard didn't destroy breakfast, and making some tea for the two sleeping residents in the manner. After the tea was done, he made his way up to Alois's room to wake him and deliver his tea. After setting the tray down on the bedside table, Ciel opened the curtains, letting sunlight stream into the room. "Time to wake up, Your Highness," he informed Alois. Ciel mentally scowled at the way he had to address him. Alois had insisted on being called "Your Highness". Ciel figured it was just to please his massive ego.

A pillow was thrown at his head which Ciel expertly dodged, having been expecting it. "Go away, I want to sleep," Alois groaned sleepily.

"Now, now, Your Highness," Ciel replied in a sarcastically motherly tone. "You don't want to spend all day in bed and miss out on this lovely morning, now do you."

"Just shut up, Ciel," Alois snapped, lazily throwing another pillow at him.

"Suit yourself," Ciel replied, rolling his eyes. He then exited the room and made his way over to Madam Red's room. He repeated the process he had done with Alois, minus dodging the pillow, and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Ciel, I want you to polish all of the silverware and fine china today," she instructed him. "As well as prepare Alois his favorite food for lunch. He needs a bit of cheering up after last night."

"Of course, Madam," Ciel replied politely. "Is there anything else you require?"

"No, that will be all. Now leave and make sure breakfast is ready." Ciel nodded and gave a curt bow before leaving.

Once downstairs, Ciel was happy to find that everything was still in order since he left and breakfast hadn't been ruined. With the help of the other servants, they got everything on the table just as Madam Red and Alois entered the dining room, both still in their pajamas. Once the were seated, Ciel got to work serving them their food. Breakfast went off without a hitch and Madam Red even told Ciel he could eat with the other servants, much to his relief. After they had cleared the table, Ciel made his way upstairs to get Alois ready for the day. After a bit of a fuss over what he was going to wear, Alois was dressed and ready for the day. Finally, after all of that, Ciel was able to go and eat breakfast, much to his excitement. He was starving.

After he finished eating, he set to work on his chores. He polished all of the silverware and china, not stopping until they were so clean that he could see his reflection in it. After that was completed, he started working on fish and chips for Alois. As he was making the dough for the chips, he heard a knock at the door. He dusted off his hands and headed to the door. The moment he opened it, a scowl made it's way to his face.

"Hehehe, well, good morning Young Earl," Undertaker greeted.

Ciel crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. "What do you want this time?"

"Did you have a good time at the ball?" Undertaker asked, completely ignoring the question.

"That's none of your business."

"It seems that the prince had good time." Undertaker pulled out a white piece of parchment and handed it to the boy. "He's looking for you, _Cielella_." Ciel took a sharp intake of breath. "It appears you made quite an impression on him. So much so, that he has taken it upon himself to seek you out. I do believe he will not rest until he finds you."

"I...I just figured he would forget about me," Ciel muttered. "Not come looking for me."

"Then what are you going to do, Young Earl?"

"He thought I was a _girl_. There is no way he would recognize me, let alone want to talk to me after finding out the truth."

"Heheheh. oh, you just might be surprised," Undertaker said with a creepy grin. "Now, you had best get prepared for his arrival." Without another word, Undertaker turned and left, leaving Ciel to stare at his retreating form and ponder his words.

Ciel hadn't even given the other night a second thought. He had been too busy and would have preferred not even having to think about it again. Ciel was worried that the prince would recognize him. He was certainly not the person he thought he was. So, what would Sebastian do? Have him arrested, executed? To be honest, all of those options would have been fine with him. What he was really worried about, was if the prince reviled that he was at the ball to Madam Red and then just left him. He was pretty sure that would be the end of him. She would surly kill him for disobeying her.

The blue eyed boy looked down at the letter and sighed. Well, he had better give the letter to the Mistress. There was no avoiding the inevitable. He just hoped that all his fears would prove to be unfounded.

Once Madam Red had read the letter, she immediately sent Ciel to work on fixing up the place to look presentable for the prince. He was told to make sure the living room was spotless, the china perfect, and the food and tea to be of the highest quality. Also, he was to make sure Alois was dressed in his finest clothes to impress the prince. Ciel had no time to think how he was going to avoid the prince with all the work he had to do. It was one thing after another. Clean this, clean that, that is not clean enough. It's a wonder that Ciel had time to even think at all.

"Mey-Rin!" Ciel called, while pulling some scones out of the oven. "Fetch the fine china!"

"Right away, Young Master!" the maid replied quickly, running over to the cabinet where it was kept.

"What is going on, Young Master?" Finny asked. "Who is coming over?" None of the servants had a clue who they were preparing for. Ciel had purposefully left that out, but it looked like he had no choice but to tell them now. After all, they were going to find out sooner or later.

"The prince is coming over," Ciel replied offhandedly, setting the scones down to cool. The sound of china shattering caused Ciel wince and spin around to see that Mey-Rin had dropped the set she had been carrying over. A look of complete shock was on her face.

"Why would the prince be coming here?" she asked, confusion clearly in her voice.

"He is looking for a girl he met at the ball last night," Ciel told them, hoping that they wouldn't catch onto the fact that he was the girl. Unfortunately, the servants occasionally had their bright moments, and this happened to be one of them.

"It was you, wasn't it Young Master?" Mey-Rin asked. When Ciel didn't respond, she started squealing. "And he is coming to look for you! This is perfect! He could take you away from this place! He could-"

"He's not going to do anything," Ciel snapped, cutting her off. "There is no way I am telling him the truth, and he is certainly not going to recognize me. He is going to come in and then leave without knowing a thing."

"But, Young Master-"

"No buts," he said sternly. "Now, get back to work. Clean up that mess, and get some more china."

Mey-Rin sighed but did as she was told, running to the cabinet. Unfortunately for her, being as clumsy as she is, she tripped on her dress and fell into the cabinet, effectively sending the entire thing crashing down, breaking everything in it. Mey-Rin jumped to her feet and started waving her arms around frantically. "Oh, no! Look at what I have done! This is not good! Not good at all!"

Ciel looked at the damage and sighed to himself, burring his head in his hands. "Mey-Rin," he scowled, trying to keep his voice calm. "Clean up this mess. I will get the silver tea set to use. Please do not wreck anything else." Mey-Rin stopped flailing immediately and started cleaning up. Meanwhile, Ciel got the tea set and and started making the tea. He was just finishing up when a knock sounded at the front door.

~~~!~~~

Sebastian had woke early that morning in anticipation for the days events. He got suited up in his finest garbs, and was ready to go at the crack of dawn. Of course, he had to wait an hour before he could leave to give the villagers time to prepare. All morning he went from house to house, looking for his Cielella. He looked at all of the commoners, shop keepers, farmers, nobles, and even the nobles servants, but he still couldn't find her. As the day dragged on he began to get very weary and disappointed. By the time lunch rolled around they only had one house left, and he had almost lost all hope of finding her. The last place was owned by the Phantomhive family. He remembered playing with the toys that the company they owned made as a child. He had heard something about a few deaths in their family, but he wasn't sure. He remembered that he had met a boy at the ball with a last name of Phantomhive. He grimaced at the memory. Things were not looking to bright for him.

When they arrived at the manner, Sebastian exited the carriage and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it was opened by a lady in red. "Your Majesty," she greeted him, curtseying. "Please, come in." Sebastian thanked her and walked in. "Would you care for some tea and scones?"

Sebastian was about to decline, but something told him to stay a while longer. "That would be wonderful, Madam," He said politely, giving her a small smile. She beamed at him and lead him into the living room. Sitting on one of couches was Alois, in all his booty-short glory. Sebastian held back a grimace and instead smiled at him.

"Welcome, Your Majesty," Alois greeted. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chair across from him. Sebastian thanked him and sat down. He hoped he hadn't made a big mistake in staying.

Madam Red sat next to Alois and grinned at him. After a moment though, her grin turned into a frown at being kept waiting for their tea. "Oh, where is that boy!" she scowled. "I swear, he's always lagging behind on his work. Ciel, get out here!"

Sebastian's ears perked at the name. _"It's Cieeelllllaaaaa..." _He smirked at the memory and thought to himself. "_A Cielella and a Ciel. Hm, what a coincidence." _A small chuckle escaped his lips. His eyes went to the kitchen door and stayed there till a small boy walked though them. The boy was carrying a silver tray with a silver tea pot and cups. To go accompany the tea, there were some scones set on the tray as well. The boy had his head bowed and his eyes cast down. Sebastian could sense an air of nervousness about him.

"Ciel, I thought I told you to bring out the good china!" Madam Red snapped.

"I'm sorry, Madam, but your good china has been broken in a mishap," Ciel explained as politely as he could. "These were all that remained undamaged."

"I see," Madam Red said though gritted teeth, trying to control herself as to not make a scene in front of the prince. She then put on an apologetic smile and turned to the prince. "Well, I am truly sorry Your Majesty, for not having proper china for you to use."

"It's fine," Sebastian replied dismissively, his attention still focused on Ciel. The boy's voice sounded very close to Cielella's, only slightly lower. The way he carried himself though was the exact opposite of his Cielella. This made him doubt his hunch. His hopes were still high though that this was indeed the one he had been searching for. His hope was further heightened when Alois stuck out his foot and tried to trip Ciel. Luckily, the blue haired boy had been anticipating it and made a quick side-step to avoid his foot. Sebastian could see Ciel's shoulders straighten up a bit and, if he could have seen his face, he would have seen the smirk on his lips. He was almost positive that Ciel was his mystery person. All he needed to do was see one more thing, and he would have no doubt about it.

After Ciel set the tray down, he began serving the tea. Sebastian, being the guest and a prince, was served first. As Ciel bent down to give the man his tea, Sebastian took the opportunity to reach out and grab the boy's wrist. Ciel froze and every eye in the room turned to the pair.

Ciel's stomach dropped when the prince grabbed his wrist. He had been hoping to get though the confrontation without Sebastian noticing him. He had hoped that the prince wouldn't recognize him, or at least be too disgusted that he was really a boy to say anything. However, luck was not on his side today it seemed. In a last ditch effort, Ciel kept his head down, while at the same time tried to discreetly remove his hand from the others grasp. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the prince and he soon felt a hand grasp his chin gently. A small tug upward was all it took for Ciel to come face to face with the man before him.

A grin spread onto the prince's face as he looked into the one uncovered eye before him. It was the same bright blue eye, that shown with determination, defiance, and pride. "Found you."

Ciel yanked his wrist from the man's grasp, nearly spilling the hot tea on himself. He did his best to compose himself, before plastering a fake grin on his face and turning to the prince. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty. But, I do not understand what it is you are implying." Ciel said innocently.

"Oh? I think you do, _Cielella,"_ Sebastian purred.

"If you are referring to the lady you met last night, I can assure you, I am not her. For one, I am a boy. Also, I was here all night yesterday. If you don't believe me, ask the other servants." Ciel pointed to the three servants, who were all crowded behind the kitchen door, peaking though the entrance to see what was going on.

"Is this true?" Sebastian asked them.

They looked at each other, before shutting the door and running off. _"Traitors,"_ Ciel grumbled to himself, glaring at the kitchen door.

"It seams as though your alibi has fled," Sebastian chuckled.

"You still don't have proof it was me," Ciel shot back.

"No, but I know where I can find proof."

"Your Majesty, I can assure you that Ciel is not the one you are looking for," Madam Red said hastily.

"I'll be the judge of that," Sebastian replied. "Now, if you would kindly show me your room, Ciel, I can prove you and Cielella are one and the same."

"I'm not showing you my room, pervert!" Ciel snapped.

"Of course you will. I am a prince after all, and I demand you take me to your room...Unless you have anything to hide..."

"No!" Ciel replied quickly. He then sighed. "Fine, follow me." Ciel walked off, Sebastian following suit. Once they reached his room Ciel turned to the prince, crossed his arms, then said, "Here we are. Happy?"

Sebastian smirked. "Very." He took off, searching around the room for any proof that Ciel was the person he was with last night. Ciel watched him with a smirk on his face. He had hidden the dress last night in a place no one would find it. Sebastian opened the dresser and looked inside. At first he didn't see anything, but when he looked down a wide grin made its way onto his face. A piece of pink fabric was sticking out of a trap door in the bottom of the cabinet. He reached down and opened the hatch, pulling out a pink dress, with a matching hat, and a raven black wig. He turned around with the items in his hands and raised an eyebrow at Ciel. "You were saying?"

Ciel's stomach dropped when he saw the items in the prince's hands. He had been sure he had tucked away the dress last night. With everyone looking at him and no way he could bluff his way out of it, he had to confess. "Fine, it was me," Ciel snapped, a scowl on his face. "What are you going to do now? Have me arrested for impersonating a girl? Run and tell the whole kingdom what I did? Are you completely repulsed by me know? Are you-" he was cut off when Sebastian approached him and knelt in front of him, placing a finger over the boy's lips.

"Ciel, I do not care whether you are a boy or a girl," Sebastian said softly, yet sternly. "All I care about is you. I felt a connection with you that I have never felt with anyone ever before. All I want to do is be with you, if you will let me."

Ciel looked away, blushing lightly. Sebastian's offer was tempting. He wanted so badly feel love and happiness again, to feel the way he felt so long ago. Maybe he could give the prince a chance, but then again...everyone he had ever loved had been taken away from him. Was he really willing to risk his heart for a guy? "I-I just don't know," he whispered.

"Please Ciel, give me a chance, and I will show you my love for you," Sebastian pleaded. "Go on one date with me, and if you hate it, then you will never have to see me again."

"I...guess it couldn't hurt," Ciel said hesitantly, looking up at him.

Sebastian grinned broadly. "Wonderful! I will pick you up tomorrow morning at ten"

"Your Majesty," Madam Red interjected. "Ciel is but a mere servant. You deserve someone so much better." As she spoke she gestured over towards Alois.

"Madam," Sebastian sighed. "I do not care about that, and I will be taking Ciel out on a date." He then turned to Ciel and smiled at him. "Until tomorrow." With that he exited the room, followed by Madam Red who was trying to get his attention. Ciel and Alois stayed behind; Ciel staring after the prince, still slightly in shock at the whole thing, and Alois glaring at Ciel.

"I can't believe you would steal my man like that!" Alois exclaimed angrily. "You are going to get it!" His anger turned into glee when Madam Red came storming up, her face as red as her hair.

"You are in so much trouble you little rat!" She screamed, backhanding Ciel hard enough to send him to the ground. "I told you to stay home last night, and what do you do, go and disobey my orders like always! Well now you are going to be punished! I want you to clean this entire house from top to bottom, and that includes the stables and the yard. There shall be no breaks for you and no food either. If you happen to finish before tomorrow morning, you are not allowed to go to your room, you are to sleep outside. Understand?"

Ciel nodded and looked at the ground. "Yes, Madam Red." He stayed on the ground until they left in a huff. Afterward he got up with a sigh. He sure hoped the date was going to be worth all of this trouble.

~~~!~~~

"How did your search go, my son?" The king asked as Sebastian entered his chambers. "Did you succeed in finding her?"

"He," Sebastian corrected him with a grin. "And yes, I did find him."

"Oh, so your hunch was correct," the king said with a laugh. "I am happy for you, my son."

"We are going on a date tomorrow," the prince told him excitedly, in an almost childish fashion.

The king was ecstatic that Sebastian had found the boy. It had been a long time since he had seen his son this happy, and he missed that light in his eyes. Now he was eager to meet this young man that had captured the princes heart. "You must bring him here so I can meet him tomorrow then."

"Just as long as you don't scare him away," Sebastian replied, laughing.

"No promises," the king winked.

The two continued taking for a while, discussing plans for Sebastian's date and various other things. Both of them enjoying every minuet of being together as father and son.

* * *

><p><strong>What's up everyone? So, here is another chapter for you, and don't worry, there is <em>plenty <em>more to this story. They are not just going to live happily ever after, not yet a least. That would be too easy. And we all know, nothing is easy for Ciel. ;)**

**Ciel: Why me? :/**

**Me: Cause! :D It is fun to pick on you!**

**Anyways, here is an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Are you listening? Good. I have decided to write the entire story before posting anymore chapters. That way I can post chapters on a regular basis and not have you wonderful readers waiting for so long. I also feel that I will be able to write the story faster this way. I should have it completed soon. In the meantime, I decided to give you readers a new chapter instead of just posting an authors note (I hate it when authors do that. It get's me all excited for a new chapter, then NOTHING! DX). I didn't want to do that to you wonderful people. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more soon! Have a wonderful day...or night!  
><strong>

**Disclamer: I do not own Kuroshitusji. Cause if I did, Ciel and Sebastian would have been in a relationship together. And are they? Not as far as we know. :(**


End file.
